A Love Story Gone Wrong
by Sammiekins13
Summary: When Ember unexpectly shows up at the school of newcastle high . Sam and Levi must face Ember on a race to save the world before ember's concert goes live and put every kid under her spell!


"Ember you will remember." Sindi sang tarabley  
in the new specter speeder. My mother had also made new ghost filter communicators. That also could be used for wireless head phones.  
"If I have to hear you sing again I'll kill you!" Levi said stoping the speeder. Harley couldn't come with us to check out the ghost world. By all the singing I was jealous of her.  
"Yeah, shut up all ready and help me get this thing off!" I said wrestling a crazy ghost in pjamaous. Finally throwing it in a door and melting the haddle.  
I could still here it yell "why wont you be my friend!"  
"Brrr I think I got frost bite." I said phaseing throwing the door and setting in between the other too.  
Levi toke his jacket and rapped it around me. "Here my hands are warm." he said blushing. Then Sindi started singing again and he pulled them back and said "Think I need my hands for this. "  
I giggled and switched seats then drove us back.  
The clock read seven witch meant we still had 30 minutes before school. So we went to see moms crazy new invention.  
"Hey, Sam can I keep this?" Levi said pointing to the head phone set.  
"I don't care." I said changing back to me. My mom all the sudden ran into the lab and was chasing a boomerang. "Mom, what are you doing?"  
I didn't realize that the boomerang was after me and before I could move it caped me in the head.  
Levi ran over to me and said "Are you ok?"  
He helped me up and rubbing my head I said "Yeah but that not do that again, ok"  
My mom shuffled over to me and toke a look at my head. "You'll be ok. This is the boooomerang it suppose to track a ghost unique ectoplamic signer. Why it's keying it to you sweetie I have know idea." mom said.  
"I don't know mom. Well we have to go to school, bye" I said  
I dragged Levi and the still singing Sindi out of the lab. "You just said thats see what your moms doing and now you don't." Levi said.  
"Right because I want my mom to figure out what I am!"  
"Oh right sorry." he said just trying to make me slap him. Sindi was still singing away. As we finally made it in the school and had enough of it we both yelled "Shut up!"  
"Hey look Samantha and her boyfriend are ganging up on Sindi." holly yelled.  
Again at the same time I yelled "He's not my boyfriend!" and he yelled "She's not my girlfriend!"  
They all just carried on and we tried to ignore them. As we saw the geeky brown haired girl with glass run to us.  
"Where are you going Harley!" I said.  
There wasn't even a hi how are you or nice to see you. She just squeaked "There's a Ember concert!" and then ran outside. Sindi and the rest of the hall way piled out. All that was left was Levi and me. We Rolled our eyes and walked outside as well. there was a large flat bed with band instruments on it.  
All the sudden my eyes flashed. We looked around but nothing. Then the band stared playing and a blue haired, emo pop star girl. That looked like something out of the movie. She was gray and had blue aura. Appeared on stage but it wasn't long before the fudy dudy was out with her little megaphone.  
It hissed "children get back in the school or you will have detention. As for you you will be escorted to the police station."  
"Escort this grandma!" Ember boomed and hit a high stirring on the gutair. Everyone but Levi and me turned into a trance and attacked . For a second I thought of letting her parish but then thought it was a bad idea. So I ran behind a shrub and changed but when I got out of the bush Ember was gone and all the kids look like the were going to up chuck.  
I changed back and said "What just happened? You know besides Embers a ghost and everyone out here is going to be in lock down forever."  
"I'm not sure." Levi said looking more puzzled than me. "That's go get the girls."  
We found them dazed and out of it. "Thanks for going on that crazy rampage! We all are probably going to feels Creel's wrath now!" I said.  
"What happened?" Harley said rubbing her head.  
"Well your favorite singer is a ghost and everyone expect Sam and me attacked ." Levi said. Then for some mean reason we all start laughing.  
"Your four in my office now!" megaphone. We all gave frighten looks.

I had to count the wrinkles on her face to look at her without laughing. Her blazer was torn and she only had one pants leg. The other was torn so bad it looked like she was wearing pants shorts.  
I looked at my friends all lined up in kindergarten chairs. Which was weird sense we were in a high school. They were counting the wrinkles too.  
Then our parents walked in my mother still wearing her bright purple hazmad suit looking like I was going to die when I get home. Then Levi, Harley and Sindi's parents with the same look.  
Our parents took a look at Creel and almost started laughing. But calmly collected there selfs and started doing the same as the teens were.  
"Your children had the whole school attack me." creel said.  
"What?" everyone said. This lady had it out for us. Half of us didn't even attack her so how does that even make sense.  
"Really? Do you anoestly think she is telling the truth!" I said "It was a ghost! Mom you have to believe us. She is so dramatize she is making stuff up."  
"No I am not! How come you two were the only one that didn't go crazy." she said pointing to Levi and me. I was out of answers.  
"because we were wearing these." Levi said pulling the ear phones out. "They filter out ghost stuff, Sam's mom made them. But they work as wireless earphones. That's why we had them."  
"Well who is responsible for this!" Creel said.  
I couldn't stand it any more "Are you stupid or what. We had nothing to do with it. The ghost Ember did it! Ma'am."  
My mother or friends weren't surprised but there parents they were very surprised.  
"Samantha Lynn monks apologize now." my mom said.  
"I'm sorry ." I said with a smug look.  
"Everyone is free to leave sense we have this cleared up." she said.

When I got home my mother questioned me about the ghost. Then went crazy and started ranting on how she was going to catch Ember. She made me put on a specter necklace but I didn't dare turn it on.

The next day the hall were covered in Ember's picture. Levi and me looked normal but then we saw Sindi and Harley looked like blue emo pop star smurfs.  
We took one look and were on the floor but then looked around more. Everyone but us looked like a smurf.  
We all settled into class then we heard music! Then everyone ran out side.  
"Hello Newcastle high who do you love!" Ember yelled. "be at my concert midnight to rock but for now I'm giving away tickets at the old book store down the road now."  
All the sudden no one was in the parking lot but us. Creel came out and grabbed us by the hands. "You two love birds might be the only ones left but that won't stop me from giving you a education." I grabbed Levi other arm and phase us though her hands.  
Changing I flew us to the old book store. Where there was a giant sign with Embers face plastered on it.  
I landed on the rouf and my eyes flashed. I quickly turned around and there she was floating with her guitar.  
"Well isn't it the little half ghost. What are the they calling you in the ghost world Sammie phantom!" she said.  
"Really that's not bad." Levi said. But I wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with a ghost. So I blasted her.  
"Ember Ember! " the fan scearmed. Her long fiery ponytail now was 30ft long and she hid me with cord. I flew in to the sign taking Levi with me. He was knocked to the very end and if I moved he was going to fall. I changed back during the fall.  
They chanted her name once more and her hair grew larger. "Now that the their chanting my name. My music can effect you now and when the broad cast go off to night. The whole world will be chanting my name." Ember said laughing wickedly "But i'll need a distraction and nothing distracts teens like hormones. So how about a love song!" she strung a the lowest cord on her guitar.

All I could think about was Levi and how hot he was. I turned around and saw him. "Levi your so hot when you about to fall of a building!"  
He stared at me weird like what was I talking about.  
"Come here so I can give you a kiss." crawling a little closer. The sign tilting to Levi's death.  
"Umm Sam nows a great time to you know go ghost and fly me to the other side."  
"Now why would I want to do that. Your over there and I'm over here. I want over there with you." crawling closer till the sign fell. We both started fall in to our doom.  
Then a man from the swat team catch us from the helicopter I just now noticed. "You are all under house arrest. As for Mrs. McLain sees going down." we heard a familiar voice say. We looked down there she was standing on top of a school bus. With police lined up to catch a ghost that wasn't going to be caught.  
The police men though me in my front door on the floor. Then handed my mother a letter and walked out the door.  
"What were you thinking going to get concert tickets form that ghost!" she yelled. It I didn't care or hear it. I was busy thinking about Levi. But the next part I did hear loud and clear. "Where is your specter necklace?" she went down to the lab grabbed another one and turned it on. Then walked back up stairs and put it on me with a lock. Suddenly I was awoke from my love trance and in so much pain it wasn't funny.  
By the time I was sent to my room I couldn't get it off fast it wouldn't come off. It was locked and I couldn't bare a nuther minute of it.  
I picked up the phone and called Levi. "Hello , Sam are you ok? You were acting weird earlier." he said.  
"Yeah well I was shock out of it literally. My mom saw I wasn't wearing a specter necklace and locked it on me. I'm not strong enough to get the dam thing off and your the only one not crazy at the moment." I muster all I could but then passed out from the pain.  
When I came though Levi was prering the necklace off. "Just a second almost got it he said." he said. Finally it snapped and I was free.  
I hugged him and squalled "thank you, thank you!"  
"How long did you have that on before you called me?" he said examining the burn ring around my neck.  
"At least a hour."  
He picked up the necklace that he had pulled off me. It was on lock so it didn't look like a necklace more like a ghost shock collar.  
"Dude I'm surprised your it in intensive care! That had to hurt."  
"Yeah well next time I'm hiding a key to lose things."  
"What do you mean next time?"  
"You should know my mom is a protective freak." we both stared laughing knowing that was the truth. "I got it!"  
"Got what?"  
"A way to knock Sindi and Harley out of this trance. We shock it out just like my mom did to me but she didn't know. So I wont hold it against her."  
"Well there's two things with that. 1 we use this amount of voltage on those two. We'll be baring them. 2 were are we going to find something to shock them."  
"One I know that. Two..." I toke his arm and phased throw to the weapons volt." There was a box labeled toucher. The was a cattle prod that had enough voltage to kill me and enough to give a small shock that would wake them from a trance.  
"You do know that says toucher and that's a cattle prod, right?" there was wired look on his face.  
"Relax I been shock by this a hundred times. There's a lot of voltage in it but I'm only going to set it to twenty." the phased us back to my room and throw the window Sindi's room. She was laying on her bed listening to Ember and singing houralbe. So I gave her a little shock. She jumped up and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Ow what the hell, Sam!"  
"Embers a ghost and you were under her control." Levi said.  
"Embers a what?"  
"it's a long story Levi can tell you on the way!" I said letting the rings slipped around me. Levi told her what was going on and gave her some ghost buds. She said she didn't remember much. When we got to Harley's house I phase is though the door and saw her sleeping.  
So I poked her and the same as Sindi except she came up swinging. She punched me in the gut but it didn't hurt just annoyed me. Levi explained the same and handed her ghost buds. I floated down to the alley behind the book store and change behind a dumpster. The bully of course we the body guards and were guarding the back door.  
We all walked up nicely and I asked "Will you please move."  
"Bug off nerds." bash the leader said.  
"Ok I asked nicely." I said smiling wickedly and poking them all with the cattle prod.  
Sense they were all morons they didn't remember a thing.  
We harmlessly walked passed them and went in. We had gotten there just in time.  
Handing the cattle prod to Levi. "I'll get the bad guy. You guys get the brad cast to stop." and hugged Levi "I guess the spell hasn't worn off yet." I said knowing that it didn't have anything to do with the spell. Letting the rings around me slip. I grabbed the therumus and headed to kick Embers ass.  
I saw her singing and decided to play grab the mic. "Hey Ember no vocals in this song. Why don't you try dancing." I mocked.  
"Sorry girl no dudets." turning a dial and stirring a cord purple snakes formed from her aura.  
Rapping around me and squeezing the life out of me. Then Ember got blasted and the snakes disappeared. On the side lines I saw Sindi had token a lazier wrist watch out of my bag the night before and still had it. I thanked forgetfulness. Then started battle with mic stand. Using it as a sword guarding my self from her guitar sword. The board cast was already starting and everyone in the world was chanting her name. Her hair was already growing longer and her strength was increasing.  
I had to get people to stop chanting but how. I looked to Sindi again and a wonderful idea popped in my head. I threw the mic at Sindi and yelled "Sing!"  
"But you said I was a horable singer."  
"I lied just sing." the sound made my ears want to bleed. It sounded like a dieing animal had another dieing animal inside it. Everyone booed and hissed. Then Embers hair grew smaller till there was only a bob left on her head.  
"No my power! My fame! Say my name! Say it!" Ember wailed. I popped open the lid and suck the blue haired faceless girl.  
Later I went to the ghost world and threw the canister to the pj ghost who wanted a friend.  
"Open it theres a friend in it!" I said flying back home.  
Saturday we all were stuck in detention for skipping school.  
Levi whispered"Do you think you can let ember back out."  
"No, beside she sort of busy." i said smiling.


End file.
